Fly me away
by I Offer To You My Soul In Ink
Summary: Fantasies of raven hair, running through his hands, and rough kisses in the moonlight clouded his mind once again, as he sits on the cold stone floor, feet dangling over the edge, as he wishes upon a shooting star.
1. The Wish

I disclaim.

* * *

Scorpius sat on the cold stone floor of the astronomy tower under the star filled sky, watching the shooting stars, whispering wishes into the wind, of Gryffindor courage to confess his feelings for him consequences be damned, but he was an overly logical Ravenclaw.

His logic always overpowering his heart telling him that his feeling would never be returned, the wind whispering daggers that dug into his heart, snaking into his veins making his blood run cold and his heart ache saying _he_ would never want him, _how_ could he want a _freak?_

Doing so he would lose their friendship, that had strengthened over years shattered by _three simple words_, spoken by the pale lips of a lovesick blonde, losing _all of him_, his _drug._

Some nights he would sit in the tower feet hanging over the edge as his thoughts ran wild, imagination taking over, lost in fantasies of, soft raven hair clutched in his hands, sparkling emerald eyes shut in ecstasy hands fisted in his white blond hair as soft lips claimed his in rough late night kisses under shooting stars.

* * *

His head lay rested against the stone pillar next to him, as he got lost in his fantasy world yet again.

He watched the owls take flight in their late night endeavors, gliding across the night sky. Looking up at the sky, he saw a single shooting star brightly dancing across the sky, free, whispering his wish into the night sky closing his eyes willing it to come true as his words drifted across the cool night breeze floating up to the stars.

_"Fly me away" _

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey you! yes you! I hope you liked the story, now to get down to business, I have a question for you. _

_1) Did you like it?_

_Oh and please review!_


	2. The Fall

_I disclaim._

* * *

Albus moved swiftly through the corridors of the school, years of watching the marauders map had ingrained its knowledge in his brain, allowing him to walk unafraid of being detected.

* * *

He had woken from his fantasy of blond hair, pale skin and soft lips, only to notice that, the subject of his affections bed was empty.

* * *

Climbing up the stairs to the Astronomy tower he thought of what lays ahead for them tomorrow they were graduating leaving Hogwarts to drift apart, leaving the place where it all started, and he decided that he was going to tell him, where it all started, the Astronomy tower where they had put aside their difference and became friends.

* * *

"Fly me away" he whispered standing on the edge of the tower.

He took in Scorpius beauty from the shadows, his pale skin shining in the moonlight, light blond hair drifting in the breeze, his silhouette against the night sky, plump lips whispering wishes into the night, wishes that made Albus' heart break knowing that they were for another.

He made his decision and approached Scorpius, embracing him from behind in a way he had never done before, taking in the scent of his blonde hair, thinking this could be the last time he would and whispered into his ear, his warm breath intermingling with the cool night air.

"I'll fly you away, in my arms drifting through time, dancing with the stars, kissing on the moon and waking up in the clouds with you in my arms now tell me dear will you hold me up or let me fall?" He took a calming breath before continuing. "If you let me fall, please don't forget me, think of me when you gaze at dark skies and bright stars shooting across the sky and never forget the night I laid my heart out for you to break."

* * *

**A/N:**_I made a couple changes and I hope you all like it sorry, Anyway Please Review!_


	3. The Union

_**I disclaim. **_**IMPORTANT _well actually not THAT important but I would like you all to know that I made a few minor changes to the last chapter but it was mostly a line here and there and some grammar errors nothing that could compromise the plot or anything._**

* * *

He inhaled the scent of Albus that was picked up by the night breeze, announcing his presence, telling him that it was time.

He sucked in a breath as he felt warm arms encircle him from behind, the feeling of a warm breath ghosting along his skin warming it.

Scorpius turned slightly in his arms and waited for Albus to speak, for the deep voice that occupied his dreams, elicited fantasies and made a fire blaze within his veins engulfing him in its warm embrace, to engulf me in its sweet melody, making my heart soar and insides tingle.

"I'll fly you away, in my arms drifting through time, dancing with the stars, kissing on the moon and waking up in the clouds with you in my arms now tell me dear will you hold me up or let me fall?" He said in his deep voice looking hopefully into S

He stared at Albus in shock did that mean what he thought it did of course it did you idiot, this is what he'd been dreaming of since fifth year, he thought of what he'd planned to tell Albus that night when he would come looking for him.

"I will catch you when you stumble, wrap you in my arms and bid you to join me in my flight through the stars, lighting the night sky, us embracing our love burning brighter than the stars burning bright in the sky the moon watching over us in its silver splendor, now I wish for you to neve-"

He was silence by soft, warm lips on mine, "When are you going to learn when to shut up."

I chuckled and said "Well if you keep telling me like that I might never learn." He then leaned in and united their lips into a passionate kiss pulling away after a few minutes he said "We should head back we have a big day tomorrow."

Al nodded and I took his hand in mine lacing our fingers together, we made our way to the common room, about midway there he asked the question that was on his mind "So are we together because I would like it if we were although I would understand if you wouldn't wan-"

He was again silenced by a pair of soft lips upon his, "Yes I would love us to be together, that is if you want to?"

"I would love to Al!" Scorpius threw his arms around Albus as he pinned him to the wall, they brought their bodies together as their mouths danced together, and their tongues battled for dominance in an ever lasting battle.

Finally when they resurfaced for air, Scorpius voiced his other concern. "Do you want us to be a secret?" Scorpius didn't care what people thought about him, as he had grown accustomed to it growing up as a death eaters son.

"No, do you? Because if you wanted to I would be okay with it." He watched as Albus ran his hand through his already messy raven black hair, emerald eyes staring at Scorpius intently.

"I want us to be open, no secrets."

With that they entered the deserted common room and climbed up the steep steps to the boys dorm, there they decided to go to their separate beds, deciding that their roommates didn't deserve quite that much of a shock that early in the morning, with one last goodnight kiss they climbed into their separate beds each falling asleep with the ghost of a smile on their faces.

* * *

_**AN: **I hope you liked this, anyway not sure if I should continue or not, but ok._

_Anyway, Review with your thoughts!_


End file.
